


Living Kind of Sucks, Unless You Have Someone You Don't Hate There For You

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Crying, Fingering, Hand Jobs, It's fluffly tho, Lots and lots of smut, Multi, Over stimulation, Self Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, probably, you're gunna love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom is sad, and Tord is nice. Ish.They fuck. Just take it. Take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. It just appeared in my brains. I am so sorry, God. Please forgive me. I need holy water and bleach.  
> Let's make holy bleach. The ultimate cure.

******Living Kind Of Sucks, Unless You Have Someone, You Don't Hate, There For You**

Tord had to be sick. He was. He had to have a fever of sorts, right? He was sick. That had to be it. After all, the other option was that he was... No. He wasn't in love. He didn't love anyone. He didn't need anyone. He had Paul and Patryk. 

Patryk was nursing Tord's wounds from after the defeat that left him horribly crippled. "Paul is making sure your new arm is working properly wo we can attach it today!" He said. "Isn't that great boss?" He smiled and looked at Tord. Tord nodded back, his eyes empty; void of all emotions.

He wasn't in love.

That was one whole year ago.

Tord was laying in his bed. Tord wasn't crying. He wasn't sleeping. He was just thinking about sad thoughts that made his eyes start sweating profusely. 

Oh, hell with it. 

Tord was crying. He pretended not to have emotions, but he couldn't help it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was human, too. And he's had about emough of all this no-emotions-allowed bullshit. He was just tired of it. 

He growled. 

"That's it!" He yelled, getting out of his bed. More like jumping. He put on his eye patch, and combat boots, not bothering to get out of his pyjamas. "B-boss?" Paul and Patryk both burst into the room soon after hearing their boss scream. "Are you alright?" Patryk frowned at te sight if his boss trying to tie his shoe with one hand. The shoe was barely half way on his foot. 

"I just realized something very important, and now I have to go." Paul and Patryk extanged looks before returning their gaze to their boss, who was currently trying to put his robotic arm on through his shirt sleeve. It was a short sleeve shirt! It shouldn't be this hard! Tord grunted, and took his shirt off. 

That made it much easier. 

"Boss?" Patryk asked, slowly walking over to Tord. "Have you been crying?" Tord looked away from his shoulder, where he was trying to attach his arm, and looked at Patryk. "N-no, why?" Patryk noticed the waver in his voice. He smiled and cupped Tord's face in his left hand. 

"What's wrong?" He asked in a voice so soft and kind, Tord actually started crying again. Paul stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before rushing to his boss. 

"I can't help it," Tord said. He looked at Patryk, and fell to his knees. Patryk followed. "I can't help it, Pat, I have emotions, and they hurt." Patryk smiled. "We all have emotions, Red." Tord smiled at the nickname. "I'm supposed to be strong, why do I have all these feelings?" Tord held his face in his hands. "I hate them all!" Patryk took Tord in his arms, and rocked him back and forth, despite Tord having a much bigger muscle mass, making it hard for him to hug the younger man. 

"What emotions are bothering you?" He asked. Suddenly, Patryk became a shrink, and for once, Paul didn't know what to do. 

"I am in love," he said. "And it hurts. So badly." Patryk was surprised. "I love him, and he hates me. We aren't friends. I can't talk to him anymore, and it's my fault. I ruined everything!" 

_Present Day_

_Two months past the previous event._

 Tord was watching television. Some late night news report he didn't care about. He was on the verge of sleep, when all of a sudden, his phone rang. It was loud, so loud, and so horribly annoying. 

Tord instantly sat up, jumping at the horrible sound coming from his pocket, and grabbed for his phone. He finally managed to get the horrid sound to stop existing when he answered the phone. He never would have guessed who could've been on the other line. 

It was Tom. 

"H-hello?" Tom's voice asked. Tord stayed silent. "Hello? I know you're there." His voice was soft and weak. "Please answer me..." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Tom," He said simply. "Tom it's- it's three in the morning why are you calling me?" Tom went silent for a moment. 

"I couldn't think of anyone else to talk me down." 

The silence was deafening.

"Are you okay?" Tom sighed. "I didn't want anyone I actually cared about to worry about me, and today was just a horrible day. I'm honestly not sure if I can handle this anymore." Tom gave a dry laugh. "I didn't even know you had my number, still. Hell, I didn't even think you were alive!" Tom's voice shook. 

"Tom," Tord said softly. "Tom are you okay?" He repeated the question, his voice quivering, somewhat. He needed to hear a verbal response. "No," And that's when Tom broke down in tears. 

"I just don't know what went wrong!" Tom sobbed. "I was happy one moment, I was fine, and everything was amazing! I was with Matt and Edd, and we were laughing, and all of a sudden, I had this... Feeling." Tom sniffled. "Like, this feeling of absolute hopelessness, and it came on during a random burst of laughter. Now, I'm here, a bottle of Smirnoff in one hand, and a bottle of pills in the other." Tom sighed. "I just don't know what went wrong, or when it did, but it went wrong and everything is terrible. Everything is, all of a sudden, horrible, and terrible, and ugly. The whole damn world is fucking ugly!

"It's like everything has, all of a sudden, died! All the happiness, all the peace, all the kindness, it's all gone. It's all gone, and everything is ugly and terrible and horrible and absolutely revolting! I don't want to live in a place like this anymore. A place where everything is pain and I have to pretend it doesn't hurt." Tom's voice shook terribly with the last sentence. "I hate my emotions. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't be hurting." 

"If you didn't have emotions, you wouldn't ever be happy." Tord said. He smiled a little. "I had to learn that I was forced to have emotions a couple months back. It hurt, but I realized that nobody can be a robot, no matter how hard they tried. You don't wish you didn't have emotions," Tom huffed on the other line. "Then what do I want, 'mister mind reader'?" Tom snapped. "You want to stop hurting. You want to be happy. You want someone to listen. You want someone to actually care for once, for someone to ask if you're okay, and to mean it." Tom went silent. 

"Your wishes have been granted. I'll listen tonight, and then you can either kill yourself, or you can live, and you don't have to talk to me ever again. But I'm here to listen." Tom was still silent on the other line. 

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Tom asked, his voice wavering again. "Because, Tom," Tord said. "I know that hopelessnes feeling all too well, and how it can come on so randomly and horribly."

_Three months later_

It's been a few months since Tom called Tord that one night, and Tom hasn't called back once. Tord was okay with that. He understood that Tom hated him. 

At least, that's what he thought. 

It was a Saturday. Tord didn't usually work on Saturday. Today was not Tord's lucky Saturday. He sat at his desk, reading reports and signing papers when his phone rang. 

"God morgen," He answered quickly."Tord?" Tom asked. Tord stopped everything he was doing, and dropped his pen on the ground to hold his phone to hid ear. "T-Tom!" He said. "You call at the strangest times, y'know?" Tord gave a small chuckle. "Is this a bad time?" Tom asked. Tord shook his head, then realized that Tom couldn't see him. "No, no, Tom. You just took me away from incredibly boring paperwork. Nothing important, even." Tord laughed a little. 

"Why did you call? Are you okay?" Tord asked. He heard Tom sigh. "No." Tom said. "What's wrong?" Tord asked. "I can't do anything, anymore. I hate everything so much, that I can't even feel it, I just feel numb, now." Tom's voice shook. "I can only cry and stare blankly ahead. Nothing can make me smile, not even a little, unless it's a terribly fake smile. I don't want to do anything, now." Tom heaved a heavy sigh. His voice was monotonous and tired. 

"Tom," Tord said, his voice clear, calm and serious. "How about I come over, and we can talk?" Tom sighed again. "I hope you can be here, soon, because the pill bottle is open." Tord thought for a moment. "Don't hang up on me." Tord said. "What?" Tom asked. "You don't trust me?" Tord smiled slightly. "No," he said, somewhat playfully. "I just don't want my only mortal enemy to kill himself before I get the chance." Tom gave a dry chuckle, full of pent up pain. 

Tord put on his blue peacoat, and his brown gloves, and walked out of his office. Paul and Patryk were standing guard at his door. "Sir!" They saluted at Tord's appearance. "At ease, soldier." Tord said, loosely. He was clearly distracted. "Is there something wrong?" Patryk asked. "Yes," Tord said. "I have to save the life of my mortal enemy." He grinned. "Wouldn't want my only mortal enemy to kill himself before I do!" He playfully winked, and walked away, a sort of spring in his step. 

Tord's red high-heeled boots clicked on the ground as he walked. Tord swung his hips in an almost seductive manner while he walked. He kept his arms by his side, swinging them as he tried his best to look like the 'usual Red Leader'. The alternative was not much better than this. It was being accused of going soft, and his soldiers might stage a cu de ta.

That would be bad. 

Tord rushed as much as he could to the front of his base while looking normal, but gave up halfway through. He gave up because he knew he wouldn't make it in time if he kept up this act. So he began running. He startled soldiers and sentrys in the halls as he ran outside in the snow. He ran for the closest truck, he could find, and he drove as fast as possible. 

Tom was silent for most of the time. He really didn't talk much. 

"Tom?" Tord asked, frantic. "Tom are you still there?" He asked. "'M 'ere," Tom slurred. "Tom I don't know your adress." 

\--

Tord practically screamed when he realized the elevator was so damn slow. He tapped his foot anxiously, and kept talking into his phone. People on the elevator stared at him, as though a man in such attire was incredibly strange. 

When Tord was on Tom's floor, he ran out of the elevator door, ad he kept repeating into his phone, "Hold on, Tom! Hold on! I'm coming!" 

Tord burst into Tom's apartment, and ran straight up to Tom's bathroom. 

There, he saw Tom sitting up against a bathroom wall, in tears. Tom didn't even look up at Tord, or even acknowladge him in any way. Tord fell to his knees, and grasped Tom's face. "Tom!" He yelled. Tom drowsily looked up at Tord, and smiled. 

"Didn' thing'k you were really gunna come," Tom slurred. "Tom?" Tord asked. "Did you take the pills?" Tom didn't answer. "Did you take the pills!?" He yelled. Tom shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I would've waited for you all night, even if I knew you weren't gonna come." Tears poured down Tom's face. "B'cause I want someone to ask me how I'm doing, and mean it." 

Tom clung to Tord's chest and cried, hard. Tord felt something in his chest. It was some sort of fluttering feeling, and it wasn't the good 'oh I'm in love' kind. It was like demon butterflies were tearing him apart from the inside out. 

So this is love.

For somethin described as 'beautiful', it sure does hurt a whole lot. 

Tord clung onto Tom, and felt the need to protect him, to keep him safe, to make sure he was always okay. 

"It's okay, Tom," Tord said, though his voice shook as the demon butterflies in his chest ripped his insides to pieces. "I'm here, Tom." Tom clung tighter to him, and it made his demons calmer. 

Tom knew he wasn't a pretty crier, like in the movies, or in cartoons, where they blush, and look kinda cute. No, when he cried, his face got all blotchy and red, and his face contorted into an expression that he thought made him look constipated. 

So he buried his head in Tord's chest to hide his ugly, crying face. Tord clung tighter to him. It made Tom feel a little better, but not really. I mean, this was his mortal enemy. He doesn't care.

No one cares. 

No one cares if this guy dies. 

After all, he'll just be another causality, and another mouth no one has to feed. 

Who the hell cares about him?

Certainly not Tord. 

Tord's voice rang out, clear as a bell. 

"There are people who care about you, Tom," Tom was reduced to small gasps, hiccups and sniffles, now. "People like me, who don't want you to die." Tom pulled away from the sorry excuse for a hug, and looked up at Tord. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You don't hate me?" Tom scoffed. 

"I called you because you hate me. I don't want to tell someone I care about how I'm actually feeling." Tord looked down at Tom, worry evident in his features. "Don't look at me like that!" Tom tried to cover his face, as more tears pricked at his eyes. "I am sorry, Tom, but I can't let you do this to yourself! I can't help that I actually kind of care!"

Tord was crying, now too.

"Stop looking at me like that," he cried. "Stop caring about me..." Tord smiled, slightly, holding the smaller man in his arms. He protected him, for all he was worth, from his demons. "It's okay, Tom, I'm here." 

"Tord," Tom whimpered. "Why do you care so much?" Tord pulled away from the hug, and lifted Tom's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Because," Tord said. "Because why?" Tom asked in reply. "Because this," he closed the gap between the two of them, and kissed him, passionately.

Tom wrapped his arms around the taller man, and climbed into his lap. Tord snaked his arms around Tom's waist, and smiled a little into the kiss. Tord licked Tom's bottom lip, and nipped at it lightly, asking for entrance without breaking the silence. Tom granted permission, gladly. 

Tom pushed onto Tord, giving him everything he had. Tord pinned him to the wall, giving Tom everything he had, and then some. Tord loomed over Tom and Tom leaned against the wall, and groaned into the kiss. Tom brought his arms up from Tord's neck, and put them into his soft hair. Tord pulled Tom closer and closer, until their bodies were pushed flush against eachother. Tord let his tongue roam around Tom's mouth, and each tongue fought valiantly for dominance. Army verses army, teeth being the barriers, the boarders between two countries. Tongues representing each nation, the way they fought shaping what was thought about each person. 

Tom's arms were wrapped around Tord's head, the other looming over the smaller man. He pulled him closer and closer, until they couldn't possibly be any closer, then pulled him closer, still. Tom was bent in a way that his hips were pressed forwards, grinding against Tord's, and his back was arched, his legs spread wide. "Tord," he moaned. Tord quickly moved his mouth to Tom's neck, and let his hands roam under Tom' shirt. Tom groaned in the sheer, physical pleasure. "Hmm, Tord," he hummed. He liked the way Tord's name rolled off his tongue. It felt… Right? It seemed right to Tom. Usually, he wouldn't let someone,especially another  _dude_ dominate him like this. He sighed, his mind going numb to the pleasure. Tord pinched Tom's nipple, and Tom gasped in pleasure. 

Tord suddenly found the spot on his neck that made Tom go wild. "Ahh," he moaned. Tord licked and sucked and nipped and bit on that spot, not wanting the hickey to heal. Tord wanted this, and he could feel Tom wanted it, too. "Ooh, your teeth are sharp!" Tom moaned. "You want me to bite you with them?" Tord asked. Tom whimpered as a pleasures reply. Tord took that as a yes. Tord bit, hard, until Tord could taste the iron, the blood leaking out of the small wound. Tord licked it all up, as Tom moaned for more. Tord nursed the wound, and growled. Tom whimpered. 

Tom wanted it, bad. He felt like he needed it. So, he clung to Tord like a lifeline, and whimpered and moaned, small noises, begging for more. He pulled Tord's hair, and wrapped his legs around Tord's waist. He ground his ass onto Tord's hardening erection. "Mm, Tord!" He moaned. Tord moved his lips and teeth over to Tom's collar bones, burying his gace in Tom's hoody. Tom moaned at the action. Tom pulled at Tord's blue peacoat, signaling he wanted it, and the rest of his clothes, off. Tord pulled off his peacoat, barely breaking away from Tom's skin, and then he reached for the hem of his hoody. Tom put his hands on Tord's, helping him to pull his hoody off quicker. "Tord," Tom groaned. "Need you." he said. Tom pulled off Tord's shirt, and grasped his chest, putting his lips on Tord's neck, biting, nipping, sucking and licking. Tord put his arms around Tom, pulling him close as they ground their hips together, wildly. Tord pulled at the edge of Tom's hoody, and Tom pulled away to take it off, quickly. Tom had on no shirt underneath his hoody, and now they were both shirtless. 

"Bedroom," Tom said, simply. Tord picked up Tom, and pulled him into his bedroom, which, thankfully wasn't far, as it was attached to his bedroom. Tord carried Tom to his bed, and unfracefully put him on the bed. He loomed over Tom, taking in the sight of Tom. Tom had hickies forming on his neck ans collar bones, his face was flushed, bright red, and he was panting. His hair was more than messy, and he had an erection in his jeans that neither of them could wait to release. 

Tord kissed Tom, and lead his lips down, down to Tom's chest, licking around his nipples, and bringing them down, still. He brought his lips to Tom's jeans. He looked up at Tom, their eyes meeting, (well, as much as they could, when one of them had no eyes). Tom nodded, groaning in anticipation. Tom ground his hips against Tord's face, and Tord began to unbutton Tom's jeans with his teeth. Tord pushed on Tom's hips, keeping them down, and Tom whimpered from lack of friction. Tord released the pressure of Tom's jeans, and and pulled them down. He pulled off the jeans, and Tom wrapped his legs around Tord's head, closing his eyes, anticipating the pleasure soon to come. 

Tord let go of Tom's hips, and Tom freely bucked his hips into Tord's face, once again. Tord pulled Tom's boxers down, releasing his erection, and it stood up, nice and tall, like a good little soldier. "How cute," Tom said. "Shut up," Tom groaned. Tord immediately put his mouth on Tom's cock. Tom let out a loud, breathy moan. "Tord!" He shouted. Tom put his fist in his mouth, biting down in attempt to keep himself quiet. He bucked his hips into Tord's mouth, and Tord groaned around his dick. Tord swallowed around Tom, gagging lightly, but it was barely noticed in the heat of the moment. 

Tord suddenly pulled off of Tom's shaft, and Tom whimpered from the lack of heat and pleasure. "Lube," he said. Tom pointed in the vague direction of his nightstand, the first drawer. He unwrapped his legs from Tord's head, and let him up. Tord reached over Tom's head, and grabbed the lubricant from the drawer. Tord  sat up, and reached to pull his jeans off, and Tom immediately sat up, and undid the buttons for him. He pulled his jeans down to his knees, and pulled his boxers off, releasing Tord's cock. Tom groaned at the sight. He put the head to his lips, and gave it a small lick. Tom looked up at Tord, his expression a sort of naughty, lustful one, and Tord smirked. Tom had his tongue hanging out, drool dripping off of his tongue, and onto the sheets below. His eyes were half-lidded, and his face was red. He was panting loudly. Tom suddenly took the entire length into his mouth, made possible by his lack of a gag reflex. Tord groaned, and Tom moaned around his dick. He swallowed around the shaft, and Tord bucked his hips forwards. "Mh, Tom," he moaned. 

Tord pulled Tom off his cock, and pinned him to the bed. He grabbed the lube, strawberry flavor, and put more than enough onto his fingers. He put two fingers inside Tom, and Tom gasped. "Tord!" He moaned. Tord smirked. He's causing those sounds. Tom gasped and whimpered and moaned. He moved his fingers at different angles, looking for his sweet spot. He scissored his fingers, stretching him. Soon, he added a third finger, and afterwards, Tom moaned loudly. "Ah!" He practically yelled. "R-r-right there!" He did yell, this time. "Again!" Tord smirked again. "Right here?" He asked as he thrust his fingers into Tom's warm, wet heat again, hitting the same spot. "Yes!" He moaned. He ground his hips onto Tord's hand, trying to get at the pleasure again.

Tord suddenly pulled his fingers out, and instead, put the head of his cock at Tom's entrance. Tord pushed in painfully slowly, and Tom whimpered and whined, trying to get more. "Tord!" He begged. "What are the magic words?" He replied. Tom groaned. "C'mon, don't do this to me! It's like torture!" He whined. "What are the words?" He asked in a sing-song-like voice. Tom groaned loudly as Tord stopped his movements completely. 

After bucking his hips into the air, and whining and whimpering didn't work, Tom finally gave in. "Ah! Tord... Just fucking...  _fuck me already!"_ Tord groaned at that sound, and thrust into Tom suddenly, and Tom screamed out the loudest moan he could muster. God, Tom thought. I just remembered how thin these walls are. But the thought of everyone knowing he was having sex right now... It made his cock twitch in interest. 

Tord was a rough and hard thruster. Tom loved it. Tord held onto Tom's hips, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. Tom moaned and screamed, begged for more. His jaw went slack, and if he had eyes, they would've rolled into the back of his head. Tom suddenly stole his strength back, and sat up, wrapping his arms around Tord's neck. Tord was surprised, and stopped. "Tom?" Tord asked. Tom looked up at Tord, a lustful and very naughty look put on his features. "Let me ride you," he said. Tord fell gently onto the bed, complying without words, wide-eyed at Tom, this man who dare dominate him. Tom realigned Tord's cock on his hole, and sat down. He moaned. He pulled up, and slammed back down, hard. He moaned loudly as he accidentally found his sweet-spot. "Ah! Tord!" He resumed the facial expression he had earlier, slack jaw, tongue hanging, and head thrown back in the sheer pleasure of the moment. He arched his back, bouncing up and down, hard and fast. Tord grabbed Tom's hips once again, digging his fingernails into his flesh, once again. 

Tom bounced up and down on Tord's cock, and didn't care a bit who heard him. It made the whole situation naughtier, hotter, better. Tord reached up to grab Tom's cock, jacking him off hard and fast. All too quickly, Tom found a slight heat building in his stomach. Tord felt it too. He looked at the sight of his cock being buried inside Tom, and Tom's facial expression and the noises he produced as a result. Tord found the sight to be incredibly hot. Tom found himself growing closer and closer. "Tord- I- I- I'm getting close!" He yelled between moans. Tord jacked him harder and faster at these news. Tom moaned louder than ever, and all of a sudden, he came all over both of their stomachs and chests. Tord kept thrusting inside Tom to milk out the cum and to extend his orgasm.

Tord suddenly flipped them over, and kept thrusting into Tom, trying to cum. "T-Tord! Ah! Oh, Tord! Hurry up!" Tom moaned. "It- ah! Hurts!" Tord kept thrusting into Tom's sweet spot on purpose, trying to cum, and to get Tom to cum twice. Tord got closer, and closer, and soon, Tord found Tom putting his hand on his own cock, jacking himself off again. Tom moaned louder and louder. "Tord! Ah! More!" He begged. He liked the over-stimulation. Soon, Tom found himself cumming for the second time tonight, and both times before Tord. A few more thrusts, and Tord came deep inside Tom. "Tord," Tom moaned. 

Tord collapsed beside Tom, panting heavily. Tom curled up in Tord's arms.

"Why did you do that?" Tom asked. "What?" Tord asked. "Have sex with you?" He thought for a moment. "W-well," he stuttered. "Y-you seemed to w-want to, a-and- I- uhm..." Tord's face went reder. Tom gave a small laugh, and kissed Tord on the cheek. "That's okay, Tord," he said. Tord looked at him funny. Tom went red again, and looked away. "Iloveyoutoo!" He whisper-shouted, burying his face in Tord's chest. Tord smiled, and grabbed Tom's ass, pulling the other man closer as Tom gasped. Tord kissed Tom on the forehead, while Tom blushed, and hid his smile from the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom. And Jesus. Please don't kill me.


End file.
